The Fiends Sandwich
Posted by: Bekons (08/02/2019) * D-Rank, 6 Players Description "You're required to come to the local recruitment office for your duty to the region. Locals have complained of fiendish activity, you are to resolve this." - Captain Belros Journals Romiros (08/07/2019) We’ve been summoned by employer and instructed about complains about some noise of supernatural origin that was happening in some port town. Local guard wasn’t able to solve the problem, so a help from sellswords was required. We gathered a powerful team of two clerics, two paladins, our mutual comrade warlock Nero and moi. As we has come to the town, our leader Alea decided to go straight into tavern, without inspecting the butchery, which was the source of strange loud noises. Then, after some talks with locals, whole team except our dear friend JJ went to their beds, yet, I have a strange feeling that she left not to investigate, but to keep my personality from getting into troubles (which is usually job of Mr. Stolbin, but he didn’t gift us with his presence on that job). That came in handy, because when I was trying to get some info from the kids (kids hear a lot of stuff that adults don’t want them to listen usually) a certain paladin came and acted very impolite toward my person. Support of JJ helped to calm the situation, yet, we wasn’t able to get some valuable information. In a night time we conduct a surveillance of the butchery and our paladins managed to felt a presence of a fiend. That played out to be pretty useless piece of information, since we didn’t follow him from our stationary position. A loud noise torn up the morning. Team refused to use my pre-prepared solution for a quick breach into said building of butchery and to the time when we came to the doors, a crowd was present. They wanted blood. We managed to calm people down a little and went inside. What was inside is a little secret that I wanna keep because of several reasons, which include but not limited by preservation of our professional dignity and safety of owner of the said establishment. Anyway, solution to problem was found rather quickly, as our leader kinda failed in planning our next steps after that. That didn’t really matter, since we were kinda attacked by some little elvish brat and as we made our way outside we were stopped by the paladin that I’ve mentioned earlier. Word after word and failure to keep thing cool led to a fight with the paladin. Elvish brat was behind him and a member of city guard came to his help. Nero did a great job in incapacitating that totally unrelated to our brawl servant of law. We were expecting that our clerics and paladins will be able to quickly knock out the armored one. Yet, heavy hitters of our team decided to rush to poor paralyzed orc who at that point wasn’t dangerous to us and kill him. I still don’t know why. Those people were all about being good and then they murdered a guy who was not even able to defend himself. Leaving less armored people to deal with elf who turned himself into a god damn panther and paladin who was had more armor than a siege tower. He also could cast lightings. Anyway, as I found three arrows in my body, a sudden realisation came to my mind - they have another combatant on the roof. That person had a longbow and dealt pretty heavy damage to me and Nero, as we and JJ tried to not get killed by paladin and panther. Later Nero managed to teleport me to the roof where we watched as that madman took my rapier and pierce himself several times killing himself. What a terrible accident, can you believe that?! Anyway, the rest of the team finally managed to knock down the paladin and let the elf escape, we got splitted. Worth noting, that our team leader and most strongest person in the team looked like she didn’t take any damage from this fight. That was kinda weird to see, since I was put unconscious several times and JJ and Nero were severely hurt. Then the town guards came and arrest 4 of our members, because they thought that standing near nearly dead (yes, they resurrected dead orc and paladin) bodies of a local law-enforcers was a great idea. And now I’m writing this letter as mr Nero preparing his dust of disappearance to let us escape this situation. We don’t have firepower to get our team from the prison, so I’m going to try to convince Nero to get the hell out of this festival of incompetence and make a report to our employer. I hope this letter will find it’s way to the guild. FF